marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Lez Be Friends
|image = |caption = Al finds a new buddy in Marcy's "identical" cousin Mandy in "Lez Be Friends" in Season 11 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 11 |episode = 20 |overall = 255 |network = FOX |production = 11.20 |imdb = tt0642317/ |guests = Amanda Bearse (Mandy) Elaine Hendrix |taping = March 14, 1997 |airdate = April 28, 1997 |writers = Pamela Eells |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Birthday Boy Toy" |next = "Damn Bundys" }} Lez Be Friends is the 20th episode of Season 11 of Married... with Children. It is the 255th overall series episode. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Pamela Eells, it premiered on FOX-TV on April 28, 1997. Synopsis Marcy's cousin, Mandy (Amanda Bearse in a dual role) comes to town and befriends Al. Marcy being very jealous of her cousin asks Al to keep her away from Jefferson. Later Mandy reveals that she is a lesbian (in real life, Bearse herself is a lesbian) to Al and then to Marcy, which makes her very angry. Al manages to console Marcy into accepting Mandy. Plot Summary When Marcy's cousin, Mandy, comes over for the weekend, she's really excited. But she and Peg gets upset when Mandy, who also comes out of the closet for being lesbian, spends too much of time with Al and Jefferson, who are fond of her. Marcy reveals to Al that she is jealous of Mandy because people like her better and his reluctant answers to better qualities she has than Mandy helps the two make up. Meanwhile, Kelly and Bud try to set up Lucky with another dog because of his depression. When the owner of the other dog, Elaine, looks very attractive, Bud soon tries to seduce her. Lucky acts rude towards the dog, ruining Bud's chances with Elaine. Later, Kelly returns home with a happy Lucky and his new friend from the park, a male bulldog dressed in leather biker clothing. Trivia *Elaine Hendrix, who plays the owner of Frisky, previously appeared on MWC as Sandy in the season 9 episode "User Friendly" *Elaine Hendrix was David Faustino's real-life girlfriend at the time. *Marcy finds out her cousin Mandy (both played by Amanda Bearse) is a lesbian, and is shocked by the revelation. In actuality, Bearse herself is gay, having revealed it in 1993. *As of this episode, all actors who were in the regular cast for the entire run of the series have played dual roles: **Ed O'Neill played Al Bundy and Al's father's ghost in Desperately Seeking Miss October, and Al Bundy and Seamus McBundy in the first part of England Show. **Katey Sagal played Peggy Bundy and Death in Take My Wife, Please. **Amanda Bearse played Marcy D'Arcy and Mandy in Lez Be Friends. **Christina Applegate played Kelly Bundy and the neighbor who looks like Kelly in The Stepford Peg. **David Faustino played Bud Bundy and his cool alter-ego in Proud To Be Your Bud. *The laugh tracks of this episode were pre-recorded as Amanda Bearse played dual roles and the scenes involving Marcy and Mandy were too complex and time consuming to be filmed in front of a live audience. *When talking about cousins who are identical, "Samantha and Serena" and "Patty and Cathy" are mentioned, referring to the tv series "Bewitched" and "The Patty Duke Show". Also, Marcy sings the "The Patty Duke Show" opening after discussing identical cousins. *Ten days after the airing of this episode, another sitcom (ABC's Ellen) featured its' main character coming out as a lesbian which became highly controversial at the time. Goofs *Mandy curls up and goes to sleep on the Bundy's couch. When she is awoke by Jefferson knocking on the door, she now has a pillow and blanket. Recurring Cast/Regulars *Lucky the Dog as Lucky Bundy Guest starring *Amanda Bearse as Mandy *Elaine Hendrix as Elaine Category:Season 11 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes